


Setsubun

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa spend Setsubun together. Mostly arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setsubun

The temperature outside had dropped to an unusual low, so instead of running around outside and throwing enough beans and peanuts to attract an army of birds to the year, Tooru and Hajime had been made to stay inside. Both of them – well, mainly Tooru – was finding it difficult to stay still, even as they worked on oni masks together. The low table, covered with a cloth to protect the wood, was covered in craft supplies. Kaoru and their mothers were in the kitchen, talking as they cooked and waited for Hajime’s dad to get back from the store. The boys had been left on their own, and so far had done nothing to break the silence.

 

Given that Tooru was clearly bored with sitting still, it was a miracle. But his perfectionist tendencies were keeping him focused on the mask he was making, head bowed and shoulders hunched as he put the finishing touches on his mask.

 

“There!” he said, lifting it up. “What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

 

Hajime shrugged. “Looks fine to me. You could’ve finished it a while ago though.” He brushed the paper stars he’d been folding to the side. He’d had a vague thought of trying to make a thousand of them, but they were tricky, and none of the stars he’d made turned out lopsided. It was a shame – there had been a wish he’d wanted to make on it.

 

 “But I wanted it to look good!” Tooru put it on, hiding his pout behind a blue and yellow oni face. “You should put yours on too!”

 

For a moment Hajime almost refused – it was a pretty childish tradition, and they weren’t really children anymore. They were almost done elementary school, after all. But now that they were getting close to the fun part of the day, Tooru seemed to be more excited, so Hajime but his own red-face oni mask on.

 

“What do you think?” Hajime asked, adjusting his mask so he could actually see. Shockingly, a paper band wasn’t the best thing to keep something on a person’s head.

 

Something hit his shoulder. Hajime frowned, having a brief moment where he wondered if he was imagining it. Then, when he could see again, he realised that Tooru was grinning at him over a fistful of peanuts.

 

“We weren’t playing yet,” Hajime said.

 

“And now we are!” Tooru said, and threw another peanut at him.

 

Hajime dived and grabbed his own handful of peanuts, then raced to get to the other side of the room before Tooru could get in another toss. It might have been because Tooru had given him the time to do so, but whatever. Hajime wasn’t going to let him win.

 

“Demons out!” Hajime yelled, moments before Tooru could. “Luck in!” He threw a bunch of nuts at Tooru. Most of them hit, though Tooru got enough of his own hits in for it to matter.

 

They kept yelling this back and forth. Peanuts weren’t the most aerodynamic of weapons, nor did they cause much pain. The result of these two things was that neither Tooru nor Hajime stopped until the bowl of peanuts had been emptied and the contents spread across the floor. It didn’t take very long. Not as long as they had been hoping, at least.

 

“Boys!” Tooru’s mother said, stopping them both with the last of the peanuts in their hands. She was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, hands on her hips. Her kappogi was flecked with stains, and they were suddenly aware of the delicious smells coming in from the kitchen. “I know it’s Setsubun, but did you have to make such a mess?”

 

They looked around the room, somewhat guiltily as they realised there were crushed peanuts and fragments of shells littering the room, getting stuck in the tatami.

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Tooru said. “We just got excited.”

 

“Sorry, Oikawa-san,” Iwaizumi added.

 

She sighed. “Well, now that you’ve had your fun, you should clean up. Make sure you get everything, or you won’t be allowed to have any roast beans. Try not to waste anymore.”

 

She disappeared back into the kitchen.

 

Tooru looked over to Hajime.

 

“She doesn’t really mean that, does she?” His mask was askew and covering his face, but Hajime could hear his expression just fine.

 

“Yes, she does,” Hajime said, knowing Tooru’s mom full well by this point. She could be stricter more than Hajime’s sometimes. “So we’d better get cleaning if we want any food. Go get the broom.”

 

Tooru did, as Hajime kneeled down and started picking up the whole peanuts, putting them back in the bowl. He heard Tooru returning, rather than seeing him, as he was busy taken off the mask, and he started sweeping.

 

“It’s kind of a shame, though,” Hajime said. “We _were_ just celebrating Setsubun.”

 

“Yeah,” Tooru said. “I mean, it’s not our fault the weather’s so cold.” He was pouting again, most likely.

 

There was a pause as he swept, which Tooru then broke by saying, “There’s another Setsubun tradition we could do.”

 

“Oh?” Hajime said. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed the smirk Tooru was giving him.

 

“Crossdressing.”

 

“No,” he said immediately as he turned around. “Why would you even suggest that? That’s not a real tradition.” At least he was pretty sure it was – it sounded fake. Why Tooru was doing it was another question.

 

“Yes it is! Sensei was talking about it in school the other day. He was saying that in the olden days, it was normal to dress up weird on Setsubun so demons wouldn’t attack you and make you get sick.”

 

“So you wouldn’t _have_ to cross dress.” Hajime frowned. “I mean, aren’t we doing that already?”

 

“That’s true…” Tooru sighed, sounding disappointed. “I wanted to see Iwa-chan dress up like a bride.”

 

Hajime made a face. “Yeah, that would be too much of a pain to do, even if I _wanted_ to dress like a girl.”

 

“You’d look really cute, though.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.”

 

“Hmm… Then again, maybe it’s better. If Iwa-chan was too cute dressed as a bride, someone else might want to marry him. And I’m the only one allowed to marry Iwa-chan.”

 

“Stop talking, idiot!” Hajime said, throwing a peanut shell to hide his blush. It was an incredibly ineffective weapon. “We can’t get married.”

 

Tooru shrugged. That pout was back, making Hajime wonder what on earth he was trying to accomplish. “My point still stands, though. Iwa-chan isn’t allowed to marry anyone else but me.”

 

“Whatever,” Hajime said. “Do what you want.” He dumped the last of the shells into the tiny garbage can Tooru had brought over for that purpose. It wasn’t like he was unused to Tooru’s promises of marriage.

 

Oikawa-san called them from the kitchen, saying that the snacks were done. At the same time, the front door opened as Hajime’s dad returned. Time for snacks, then. It was good they’d gotten everything cleaned up.

 

Tooru set the broom aside and grabbed Hajime’s hand.

 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go steal Kaoru-kun’s beans for ourselves!”

 

“That sounds dangerous,” Hajime replied. “Let’s not.”

 

“Let’s!” Tooru said. “After all, we’ve surely chased out all the bad luck. So the odds are all on our side!”

 

“Then why don’t you keep that luck for the volleyball court?” Hajime muttered. It seemed to be a better use of time than potentially angering Kaoru – and Kaoru and Tooru’s mom.

 

“We don’t need luck for that,” Tooru scoffed. “We’ve got each other, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Setsubun is one of those holidays I'm not very familiar with beyond its presence in anime and manga, but researching this was fairly interesting. The idea of dressing as something you're not, and especially cross-dressing (usually men dressing as caricatures of women), is very prominent in a lot of different celebrations world-wide. The implications of this get talked about in Folklore a lot.
> 
> Also since Tooru's sibling's gender hasn't been revealed (Takeru's surname says male, but I've seen people say Furudate is hinting to female), I went with the unisex name Kaoru.


End file.
